The Fire Lord's Party
by DistrictHogwarts
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Zuko throws a party and finds something in an old friend that he never expected. Toph   Zuko fluffiness! R&R.


**A/N: I thought Toph always deserved some love, then I thought: why not Zuko? Toph and Zuko are my favorite couple in the world. This is purely a fluffy fanfic, for you fluffy people out there. There's no real story. Check out my profile for more of these and some with an actual plot. I'm cleaning up my profile, so new stories won't be added just yet. Keep checking back, though! Love you guys. Sorry for rambling, I promise I'll keep author's notes short. Enjoy some fluff!**

Zuko nervously paced up and down. The hall of his new, huge house on Ember Island was full to the brim with decorations. It had everything for a party, except guests.

"Where could they be?" He growled. Being Fire Lord wasn't exactly a party. Through all the aftermath of the war and having to clean up the mess the Fire Nation left, Zuko was very stressed out all the time. Clearly, Uncle Iroh knew this too, for he set up a bit of a party for young Zuko.

"Lord Zuko," he said, "You should de-stress. Calm down."

"How can I?" He yelled, sounding more like his old self. "They're still not here!"

Zuko and Iroh had been planning this little get-together party for quite a while, but everyone seemed to be running late.

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard outside the door. Iroh mumbled something about tea and didn't get it up; but Zuko ran to the door, listening to the voices outside.

"Watch it, would you?"  
"Ow!" A punch was heard. "WATCH IT, SNOOZLES!"

"Sokka! Leave Toph alone!"

Zuko grinned at the sound of his old friends, and opened the door to greet them.

Aang had grown muscular wise, though it was probably because of all the bending he had to do. He kept his head shaved, but he was always nervously touching his chin, as though he wanted a beard to suddenly grow there.

Katara, on the other hand, looked stunning as always. She had let her hair down, and was wearing her old water tribe clothes.

Katara and Aang were clearly a couple. One could tell by the way they were acting.

Sokka, on the other hand, was wearing his warrior uniform, the one he wore during the final battle. Suki was wearing her Kyoshi warrior outfit. Toph looked like she hadn't changed at all, she just got a bit taller.

"You guys are going to change for the party, right?" Zuko asked nervously. They all nodded.

"Well, of course. But we have time, right? The party isn't until tomorrow."

Zuko glared at the wall, remembering what date he put on the invitation.

Toph nervously fidgeted with her dress. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for this party, and it was making her nervous. She could feel her own heartbeat thumping out of control, beating faster as the party drew closer. Why was she spending so much time getting ready?

She nearly had a heart attack when someone walked in through the door.

"Whoa there, Rocky. What's with the jumpiness?"

Toph glared at Katara through her sightless eyes. "Don't you know better then to sneak up on a blind girl? And besides, I give the nicknames around here."  
Katara shrugged. "Ah, good old Toph. Always in love but never wanting to admit it.

Toph's heart jumped. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on," Katara said. "I knew you loved my brother for the longest time. I'm not stupid, and I can tell by the way you've been acting around the Fire Lord that you have fallen for Zuko."

"Zuko?" Toph scoffed. "Riiiiiiiight."

Katara just smiled knowingly and hugged Toph. Toph, to both of their surprise, hugged back.  
"Okay, I'll admit. I did feel relieved when Mai broke up with Zuko. I just never faced the truth until now. Katara, I think I might love him."

When the party started, Fire Lord Zuko was nervously secluded from the crowd. Why was he so nervous? He's the Fire Lord, for God's sake. As he looked at all the fire nation girls whom Iroh forced to come, he didn't properly see any of them. Even the beautiful Katara, of whom Zuko once thought of in a romantic way, seemed a dimmed light next to her.

Toph had let her hair down from her usual bun. Her hair nearly reached her elbows, but her face was still covered in bangs. She was wearing a dress—an actual dress, and it made her look…there was no other word for it…beautiful. Zuko mentally smacked himself for thinking that. She was 18, and he was 21. The difference was too great. And yet…

He was Fire Lord, right? He could have whoever he wanted. Plus, they were both of royal blood. That would earn them some points from both sides, right?

Oh, who was he kidding? They were never meant to be.

Then again, where's the harm?

That's it, Toph thought. She couldn't take another moment of this. She broke away from the crowd and ran outside to the porch.

She frowned at the night sky, deep in thought. So what if she loved Zuko? Did that mean he loved her back? She was so immersed in her thoughts; she didn't notice some footsteps behind her.

"You look brilliant," the voice said.

In a split second, the person who that voice belonged to went flying in the air. Toph suddenly recognized the voice as they screamed, but she was too late, and they came crashing down.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Zuko stood up, his back still throbbing. "It's….ouch…okay?"

She just managed a small smile. "Watch where you're going next time, Sparky. You never sneak up on the blind chick."

He smiled. They both turned and leaned over the rail.

"It's beautiful outside today."  
Toph shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Toph…" he started, "what would you say if I said I like you?"  
She shrugged again. "You're all right."

Zuko rolled his eyes, and made his decision right there. He cupped her face and leaned in and kissed her. He threw himself into the kiss, and after getting over the initial shock, she kissed him back. He pulled away all too soon.

"You're all right," she repeated, grinning and punching him in the arm. They were both blushing hard.

Zuko smiled at her, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it might work out.

**A/N: It was longer in my notebook, obviously. So tell me my fellow benders: what did you think? Want more fluffy, pointless pairing fanfictions? Or do you happen to want a real Avatar story? Click that little, awesome review button and tell me! Don't forget to check out my profile for more awesome Avatar stories. Love you guys! – TatianaBieber **


End file.
